List of Beck soundtracks
The following Original Soundtracks and Singles are from the Japanese anime series Beck. Singles Beat Crusaders - Hit In The USA (Opening Theme Single) #Beat Crusaders - Hit in the USA #Beat Crusaders - Super Collider #Beat Crusaders - B.A.D. Meister - Above The Clouds (Ending Theme Single) #Meister - Above The Clouds #Meister - My World Down #Meister - Above The Clouds (Instrumental) #Meister - My World Down (Instrumental) #Beat Crusaders ft.Sowelu - Moon On The Water Original Soundtracks Original Soundtrack 1:Beck Original Soundtrack 1:Beck was an original soundtrack album for the anime and manga Beck. This album is the main soundtrack for Beck, containing all the songs used in the anime (excluding instrumental background score). Most of the music on this album was done by Beat Crusaders working with the voice actors, such as the songs listed as by BECK or The Dying Breed, neither of which actually exist. #BECK - Brainstorm #BECK - Spice of Life #Chounaikaichuu no Musuko Band - Mad House #Minami Maho - Sly #BECK - Face #Belle Ame - Lost Melody #Rocket Boys - Follow Me #Kuniyoshi Chiemi - Genki wo Dashite #The Dying Breed Feat. Tanaka Yukio - Full moon sway #BECK - Like A Foojin #ciel bleu - Youkai Ningen Bem #Hyoudou Band - Gymnasium #Chiba Tsunemi - Reloaded #Musicmans Feat. Miyazawa Manabu - Journey #Saitou San Band feat. Tanaka Koyuki & Minami Maho - Follow Me #The Dying Breed - My World Down #Hyoudou Band 2 - Love Dischord #BECK - By Her #BECK - I've Got a Feeling (Beatles Cover) #BECK - Slip Out #Tanaka Koyuki & Minami Maho - Full moon sway Original Soundtrack 2:Keith Original Soundtrack 2:Keith was an Original Soundtrack Album for the Anime and Manga Beck. This soundtrack contains the big hit songs from the first soundtrack album in their original forms prior to the anime's cover of them. For example in "Spice of Life" in the Beck soundtrack, at the very beginning, he says Typhoon 24 - the name of the band that performs Spice of Life on the Keith album.* #Typhoon24 Feat. Tatsuzo Of Ykz - Spice of Life #Tropical Gorilla - Big Muff #Up hold - Endless Traveling Map #Goofy'S Holiday - Piece of Tears #Typhoon24 Feat. Tatsuzo of Ykz - Like a Foojin #Goofy'S Holiday - Journey #Beat Crusaders - 50¢ Wisdom #Husking Bee - Brightest #Sister - Face #Meister - I call you love #10-Feet - Little More Than Before. #Beat Crusaders - Full moon sway BECK Tribute - Greatful Sound BECK Tribute - Greatful Sound was released as a promotional collectible before the Beck anime had been seriously considered, and thus features assorted semi-underground Japanese bands but no actual songs from the manga. The misspelled album title is intentional - "Greatful Sound" is a music festival featured in the manga and anime. This is most likely little more than an example of Engrish, common in anime and manga - BECK especially. #Choke Sleeper - Leave Me Alone #Nice Marbles - Furouto #Smorgas - Dead Man #Loop-Line - Flow #Badfish - Up Set Vibration #Beratrek with POLY-1 from Polysics - Let's Groove or die #54 Nude Honeys - Fat Liver #Bazra - Yureru #Coaltar of the Deepers - h.s.k.s. #Rumtag - Melody Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Articles containing Japanese language text